Konoha's Hope (ONHOLD)
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: (TPTWK Rewritten!) Itachi upon the Hokage's orders takes future clan leaders Noriko, Hinata, and Ino out of Konoha and trains them for seven years, bringing them back just in time for the Genin exams. As the girls live out their lives as Konoha Ninja's, They find their loyalties and abilities put to test. Watch as these three girls tackled the storms head on. (Rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, This is 'The Princesses that were Kidnapped' Rewritten. I changed the title and the girls names.**

 **Noriko = Naruto - Hina = Hinata - Ina = Ino**

 **Lots of Sakura and Sasuke Bashing. I just love seeing them bashed all the damn time XD**

Chapter 1

Itachi looked out the window of the Hokage tower. He looked emotionless but on the inside his mind was in complete turmoil. His family was planning against the Hokage. They were planning to take him out so they could take over Konoha. They had been planning awhile and Fugaku, Itachi's father ordered him to become anbu captain just so he could be close to the Hokage so they could take him out when he least expected it.

And they were planning to Kidnap the Namikaze Heiress slash Kyuubi Jinchurki and use her for their own power.

"Itachi..Report" The Hokage's voice broke Itachi out of reverie.

"Right" He cleared his throat and reported news from the last meeting with his family to which the hokage sighed and puffed on his pipe. Those damn Uchiha's. They have been gaining way to much power for his liking. Numerous Ninja's from foreign villages had been paid to take him out none of them successful obviously.

"Itachi" The hokage began slowly studying the 12 year old Anbu captain "I'm assigning you a SS class mission that is going to change your life forever."

Itachi stood up as straight as he could, giving the hokage his full undivided attention. "I accept"

Hokage paused once more and puffed on his pipe again "When the clock strikes midnight, I want you take out every single unloyal Uchiha. You will be branded a S class missing Nin but I will inform the Daimyo about your situation to keep the Hunter nins away from you"

Itachi stood stunned. The young Uchiha rarely showed emotion and when he did you knew it was something shocking. The Hokage was asking him to kill his own kinsmen including his father and be exiled forever "Why?"

"The family is growing to arrogant with power. They are worse than the Hyuga clan as while they are arrogant they will not become unloyal to the village in order to gain more Power. I cannot allow them to continue on like this or Konoha will be in grave danger"

"I accept" Itachi said firmly and the Hokage smiled with pride and then cleared his throat

"Good. I also want you to take Noriko-chan out of the village with you and train her" The Hokage added to the SS class mission. Itachi nearly choked on air

"As much as I would love the company, I can't put her in Danger like that and plus she's really close with Ino and the Hyuga Heiress" Itachi tried to reason with him. He couldn't take a child with him on the dangerous roads. And plus she was female

"Which is why you'll take Hinata and Ino with you. I've already spoken to Inoichi and Hiashi. It will be good training for them. As you know the Namikaze, Yamanaka, and Hyuga clans have been close since ancient times. They have always worked well together even when on different teams. I want you to bring them back in time for the chunin exams in seven years" The Hokage was firm in his reasoning and Itachi couldn't help but let out a sigh. What a mission..

"I accept" Itachi said slowly and with that they discussed final details about the mission and the plan was set in order.

-Outside the Hokage tower-

A small orange fox trotted away after Itachi left the Hokage tower. It ducked behind a tree and in a puff of smoke transformed into a tall red-headed woman about 5'6. She had long red hair that reached her hips and glowing red eyes. She smirked watching three girls run around in a park shoving each other.

 **'I vow to help you three become so strong that god himself shakes with the mere mention of your name. And this is my gift to you Kushina, my love'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the sun hit the highest parts of the sky, three cloaked figures could be seen walking slowly towards a huge pair of iron gates. When they were within range the crouched down in unison and shot up into the sky and landed on the iron gate.

"Home sweet Home" The tallest of them whispered pulling down the hood of her black cloak showing Pale blond hair that was in a thick braid over her shoulder and bangs framing the left side of her face. It also revealed pale blue eyes and the right one had a red ring around it.

"Let's go report to Ji-chan what Itachi-sensei said" The shortest one murmured jumping down from the gate. The other two followed her and the disappeared in a flash of lighting before Kotetsu or Izumo noticed them.

The wandered into the Hokage tower and slipped by the secretary who was drooling at something at her mini computer. The pale blonde knocked at the door and they waited until they heard a Powerful firm voice boom through the door  
"Come in"

They entered the Hokage's office and the shortest one of them smirked when she noticed him tense almost immediately

"State your business" He said his tone cold. The Pale blonde one looked familiar but he couldn't place it yet.

"Aww. Ji-chan, don't you recognize us?" The shortest one cooed as she dropped her hood revealing Golden blond hair in a high ponytail and bangs covering the right side of her face. One bright cerulean blue eyes was shining with mirth. Three faint whisker marks adorned each cheek. The Hokage's mouth dropped open

"N-Noriko?!" He gasped as the third cloaked figure dropped her hood uncovering uncovering Short Blue hair that brushed lightly against her shoulders. Pale lavender eyes stared back into the Hokage's shocked filled ones. Like the pale blond her left eye had a red ring around it.

"Hinata...Ino? I didn't know you were supposed to be back today" He forced him speak. He couldn't believe that it had been 7 years already. All three girls had matured greatly.

"Yeah, We were supposed to be back three days ago but somebody wasn't willing to go that easy" Noriko but emphasis on the word 'Somebody' and rolled her eyes. Hinata and Ino laughed thinking about a certain swordsman of the mist. The Hokage smiled looking at them proudly

"How is..Itachi" He said. He knew the young ninja although 20 now was still affected by the killing of his parents. And he was even more affected by Sasuke's hatred for him. Ino frowned a little. The girls knew about the incident and didn't blame Itachi. It was for the good of Konoha after all

"He hopes that Sasuke becomes a good Ninja to kill him. He feels that'll be the only way that Sasuke can forgive him. He acts like it doesn't bother him most of the time but I used my mind transfer Jutsu to look into his smiled" Ino looked a little guilty at that but she continued "I know he has nightmares about it and he beats himself up about it"

The Hokage nodded in thought. He knew this would put a strain on the older Uchiha but Itachi was the only one who could have done the job. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing.

"I want you to tell me all about you adventures while I sign you up for the Ninja academy to take the Genin exams" Sarutobi said getting out some papers as the girls took the chairs in front of the Hokage's Desk.

For the next hour or so they girls spilled what little details Itachi allowed them to spill.

As the Hokage listened to them he noticed they spill their whereabouts to him. They only told about places they had traveled and the Hokage was almost sure that was a cover story.

Hinata told him about Hyuga techniques she had created on her own using the scrolls Sarutobi sent with Itachi. Ino made up her own Mind Techniques . Noriko told him about her Fox techniques that Kyuubi allowed them to use, Noriko more so than the other girls.

"That's all we'll tell you of course, A ninja's greatest weapon is his hidden abilities." Hinata said after a while and Sarutobi smiled as a knock sounded on the door

"Come in" Sarutobi boomed and the door opened and Hiashi, Hizashi, and Neji stepped in followed by Mikoto, Shisui, Inoichi, Iruka and Kakashi.

"You called Hokage-Sama?" Hiashi spoke first. The Hokage was about to open his mouth to reply but the girls stood up and turned around, small smiles gracing their faces

"Father..Uncle Hizashi..Cousin Neji" Hinata said as her Fathers lips parted letting out a soft gasp. Neji's eyes widened just a little and Hizashi who always showed more emotions made the most comical face you could see on a Hyuga.

"H-Hinata?!" Hizashi gasped, who struggled to pick his chin off the ground

"Ino?" Inoichi said slowly before he crushed in a bone breaking hug

"Daddy!" Ino squealed. Inoichi could feel his bones creaking as he weakly patted his daughters back.

"I-ino...C-can't..b-breathe" He struggled out and Ino let him go

"Oops! Sorry" She giggled. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and Inoichi stepped back to look at her. He felt his face twitch in annoyance _'Sorry Shikaku, But I think Boys will be more troublesome in my case'_ He thought to himself.

"Ah, Little Fishcake. It's been a long time" Shisui grinned in an un-uchiha fashion as he ruffled the short blonde hairs

"Mou Shisui! Stop calling me that. I'm not little anymore!" Noriko pouted rolling her eyes. Shisui laughed and stepped out of the way letting a over excited Mikoto tackled the poor girl

"Noriko-Chan!" She squealed smashing the blue turning blonde into her rather voluptuous chest.

"Ma Auntie Miko-chan, We'd rather have Noriko alive and breathing rather than dead wouldn't we?" Shisui said patting his Aunt's shoulder. Mikoto let the girl go who took a dramatic gulp of air.

"I-i missed you too Auntie Mikoto" Noriko said finally after calming down her breathing.

"Holy...Shit" Iruka muttered as Kakashi dropped his orange book.

"She's...grown" Kakashi said and Iruka smacked him on top of the head

"She's still a minor, Pedo" Iruka growled. Kakashi rubbed the top of his and eye smiled at Iruka

"I wasn't saying it like that" He said in sugary sweet voice to which Iruka rolled his eyes at

"Yeah sure"

"Still a pervert, Are we?" Noriko said and she picked up the orange book. Kakashi went to grab it from her but she dodged his hand, grinning mischievously

"Hand that over Nori..." Kakashi said in a low voice. Noriko stuck her tongue out and squealed loudly when Kakashi lunged at her.

"NEVER!" She yelled running behind The Hokage making Kakashi stop short. Sarutobi watch with amusement as Kakashi wondered to get his precious orange book and be punished or let the mischievous brat destroy...Wait.. She already did that.

Anime tears spilled from Kakashi's eyes as Noriko used it as Target practice. Sarutobi's shoulders shook with mirth but inside his heart went out to Kakashi _'I'm glad it's not my book'_

After a while the Hokage cleared his throat and everyone stood to attention.

"Unfortunately, after the events of Uchiha massacre, I was forced to tell the civilians that you were in the Uchiha compound at the time of the massacre and so everyone thinks your dead because Itachi took you three. So since you're back I am wondering if you have other names that Itachi called you by while out side of the Village?" Sarutobi looked the girls

"Well, Noriko goes by Nori, I go by Ina and Hinata goes by Hina" Ino said adjusting her cloak on her shoulders. Sarutobi nodded

"Well that's fine. Last names?" Sarutobi asked raising a eyebrow

"Yakushi" Nori spoke up this time. Everyone in the room looked at the for a elaboration on why that last name but nothing came out of the girls. The stood tall and blank faced until everyone sighed

"Well alright. Tomorrow is the Genin exams. So go on ahead and rest up" The Hokage shooed them out of his office and everyone spilled out. Hina raised her cloak over her head as they stepped out into the public eye.

"Let's go shopping" Nori murmured softly as people stared.

Ina, Nori, Hina and Mikoto wandered off from the group of guys walking down to the more expensive parts of Konoha where they encountered a store for female ninja wear. They walked inside the store and Hinata dropped her hood at the sight of the mostly empty story.

"Well, Get whatever you want and I'll pay" Mikoto said and she held up a hand to shush the girls "No buts. Now go"

A couple hours or so later, The girls finished trying on outfits and finally chose one.

"Alright. I like this. It's very comfortable and I could easily move around in it" Ina commented stepping out of the Dressing room wear Mikoto could see her. Ina wore a pair of tight cargo pants. She had four pockets going down each leg. She had a sleeveless dark purple shirt. Her ninja sandals were black and she had a pair of finger less gloves with metal plates on the back.

"You look great" Mikoto compliment as Ino started taking her braid out of her hair.

They both turned around as Hina stepped out of the second dressing room. She wore a pair of black shorts that stopped at mid-thing. Her legs were covered in fishnet leggings that reached down to her ankles. She wore a black belly top that showed off her toned stomach. On top of it all she wore a white trench coat that stopped a little below the shorts and black Ninja sandals.

"I swear Hinata always has a thing for fishnet leggings" Ino muttered as she nodded in approval to her surrogate sister's outfit

"They are comfortable, I swear" Hinata said tying a black cloth around her eyes. She could see through it but no one could see her eyes.

"I'm so freaking done with picking out outfits, This looks good so I'm gonna keep it" Nori muttered as she stepped out the dressing room. She wore Black leggings that stop under her knees, She has a sleeveless tight dress that stops at mid-thigh. It has a line of blue up the front and a Orange Uzumaki swirl on the upper right. She wears black Ninja sandals and black finger less gloves. On her arm was a black snake with red slit eyes twisting and moving around her arm like a intricate design.

She brushes her hair from her face revealing a blood red eye for a second before her golden hair covered it again. If Mikoto noticed, She didn't say a word.

"Yeah, It suits you." Hinata commented pulling her hair away from being tied in the cloth. Mikoto studied all three girls for a moment and then she clapped her hands together

"Lets get you a couple copies of those outfits and then we can go" Mikoto said leading the three girls to the cashier.

After lunch, Nori studied the paper in her hand to the their new house. Kakashi dropped it off while they were eating.

"Is this it?" Ina asked pointing to a medium sized white and black house.

"I think so" Nori muttered looking down at the paper

"Let's just try the key" Hina said jamming the key into the door which opened the house. They moved their way into the house pushing past each other to get a look. The living room floor was carpeted and they had a small flat screen tv in the middle of the living room against the wall on a stand and a plushy looking green couch right in front of it. There was a small wooden table in between the couch and the tv. Against the wall was a huge bookshelf filled with Ninja books and fiction books.

Dropping their bags by the door and taking off their shoes, they wandered into the kitchen. There was nice sized refrigerator which was already stocked and so were the cabinets above the fridge and the stove. There was a wooden table in the middle of the kitchen with four chairs.

Still looking around in awe they grabbed their things and headed up the stairs. There was a Linen closet filled with towels, blankets, sheets and pillow cases. There was a huge bathroom next to the linen closet. And Across from the Bathroom and linen there three doors. Each had their names on it.

"IT'S ORANGE AND BLACK!" Nori squealed dropping her bag and twirling around her room. The walls were painted black they had splashes of orange all over. The curtains on the window by the closet were orange and her big fluffy blanket was orange but she had black pillows.

Ina shook her head as she wandered into her room. The walls were painted a nice sky blue and her curtains were white. Her comforter was blue but her sheets were white with cream pillow cases. Ina dropped into her bed sighing as it claimed her tired body.

"Wow" Hina said in amazement as she took in the lavender colored walls. Like Ina her curtains were white. Her comforter was a pale lavender color and her pillows were a dark purple color. Hina collapsed on her bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **~Well, That is all for this chapter! ily guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girls raced around the house hurriedly putting on their new Ninja outfits. Hina stood in the kitchen making three pieces of toast. Ina growled furiously as she worked her hair into a thick braid hanging off her shoulder. Nori picked up a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth as she put all her Kunai and Shuriken in her ninja bag

"Let's go before we're late" Hina said slipping on her ninja sandals and adjusting her cloth over her eyes before darting out the door. After a quick lock up Ina and Nori were right behind her.

Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a on-coming headache. He stood in front of a large classroom with Mini Devil's spawns running around screaming at the top of their lungs. As always, Mizuki stood beside him looking amused. He looked at Iruka

"Just do what you usually do and get it over with" Mizuki encouraged and Iruka sighed and started doing hand signs.

"Bighead no Jutsu" He whispered and His head enlarged like 50 times it's normal size. His teeth became razor sharp and fire was kindled in his eyes  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka screamed. not even a second later everyone was sitting in their seats with polite smiles. Iruka's head went to normal size as he grinned cheerfully at everyone as if that did just happen. Mizuki pulled out his ear plugs.

Iruka cleared his throat and opened his mouth to begin his lecture as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" He called. The door opened and the classrooms eyes stayed glued to the door as the three girls walked in. They watched as the tall blond one handed Iruka a note. Iruka read it and then Looked back at them and smiled. He turned towards the class

"Class, These are your knew classmates, they are here to take the Genin exams" He said "Please introduce yourselves, I'm Umino Iruka"

The girls faced the classroom each one introducing themselves

"I'm Nori." Nori spoke first with grin

"Ina" Ina spoke second with a disinterested stare. Her eyes rolled over most of the students until she found one that looked like a carbon copy of Itachi. She had to look twice and in which she nudged both Nori and Hina

"I'm Hina" Hina spoke last but her eyes were focused on Sasuke who didn't even give them a second glance.

A hand shot up in the air and Iruka sighed knowing there would be questions.

"Sakura. Speak." He said and the Pink haired girl opened her mouth and started to speak

"Ina looks like my friend Ino!" Every word that left Sakura's mouth sounded like a screech and Ina gritted her teeth. 'We were never friends, You screeching banshee' she thought viciously to herself. Her features were smooth in her earlier disinterested stare

"I have no idea who Ino is.." She said staring the girl in the eye until Sakura shrunk back. Iruka smirked to himself and pointed to a bench in the back row

"You girls sit there" He said and they nodded.

They slid into their seats. Nori leaned on her elbow as three boys turned and glanced at them. They looked fairly strong but Ina could tell they hid their abilities as best as they could.

"Shimura Sai" The first boy spoke. His voice was very monotone. No emotion like his face. His face was scarily blank with no emotion whatsoever. Short black hair and dark eyes complimented his translucent pale looking skin.

"Ina. This is Nori and this is Hina..But you already knew that" Ina spoke up. There was something about Sai that made her feel weird. She shook of the feeling and focused on the other two boys

"Kiba..Inuzuka Kiba. And this is Akamaru" The Second boy spoke grinning in a friendly but feral way. His voice was louder and rougher around the edges. He had two upside down triangls that were red in color on each cheek. He has messy chocolate brown hair and black eyes that were shaped like slits. He had sharp canine teeth. He had a small white dog sitting on his head. Hina leaned foreword scratching under Akamaru's chin and he made a small noise of satisfaction.

"Troublesome...I'm Nara Shikamaru" His voice was slow. Almost lazy like. His lips were turned up giving him a irritated but tired expression. His shoulder length black hair was tied in a spiky pony tail and narrowish brown eyes.

"Nice to meetcha Shika!" Nori exclaimed smiling widely at the lazy boy. Shikamaru huffed a little at the nickname but didn't say much about it other than his usual 'Troublesome' before laying his head the desk.

The girls met a couple boys such as the Chubby 'Muscular' Heir of Akimichi clan Chouji, Shino of the Aburame Clan also dubbed 'Bug boy' by no other than Nori, much to his irritation.

"Okay, So today is your genin Exams, There are there are four parts of the Genin exams, The first part is the written test, The second is the Throwing, and Aim Exam, the third is Taijutsu, and the last Exam is that you have to perform the two Jutsu's we have focused on the most this yes, Kawarimi No Jutsu, and Bunshin No Jutsu" He said "Lets start the Written exam, you have a hour" He finished handing out the pieces of paper with Mizuki's help.

Nori stared down at her piece of paper and smirked  
'Who is the first Hokage and what was he known for?"  
"Who are the three legendary Sannin?"  
"What was the name of Konoha's Yellow Flash?"  
"What year and Place did the 3rd Shinobi war take place?"

'This is so easy" Nori thought to her self as she picked up her pencil getting to work.

30 minutes later The three girls including Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke were finished with the test. Iruka smirked as he caught them sit down their pencil's. He rubbed his hands together gleefully 'Hopefully I can beat Genma's class this year' He thought to himself

Another 30 minutes passed and Iruka began calling the students outside for the next part of the exam.

He called two students up at a time.

"Shimura and Uchiha. Come up" He called and both boys made their way towards the targets. Sasuke looked at Sai with a challenging look while Sai gave him the most fake smile that Sai could only muster. Sasuke ignored the chills down his spine as both boys pulled out Ten Kunai and 10 Shuriken at lightning speed and threw them towards the target. One of Sasuke's Kunai hit another kunai and went flying off and All Sai's hit dead on. Sasuke glared evilly at the emotionless pale boy who did nothing but offer another smile.

"Nara and Inuzuka. You're next" Iruka waved the other two boys away as Shikamaru and Kiba stepped up. And just like the two boys before them they threw 10 Kunai and Shuriken each. Two of Kiba's Shuriken Missed and Shikamaru made all his. Shikamaru grunted and Kiba just grunted before they both made their way back to the crowds.

"Ina and Haruno. Come on" Iruka marked something on his clipboard as both girls stepped up whipping out 10 Shuriken and 10 Kunai. Sakura dropped all her weapons as she pulled them out and Ina threw hers hitting the targets dead on. Kiba made a loud strangled noise hiding his face as Sakura hurriedly tried to pick up her weapons. Iruka sighed and wrote something else down

"Sakura move your slow ass. Nori and Hina. You're next" Iruka said shooing Sakura away, who ran back towards her spot with a bright red face. Both Yakushi girls hit their targets dead on missing none. Following them there was Chouji and Shino. Chouji missed all his Kunai but none of his Shuriken. Shino missed none of them. Many students went after them until everyone was finished.

Two Chunin came out moving the training dummies and placed a large mat on the floor. Mizuki took his place on the mat as Iruka cleared his throat getting everyone's attention

"Each of you will come up here and you will fight me or Mizuki in 5 minutes each" Iruka said looking down at his Clipboard again.

Kiba got 4 hits in 5 minutes before he was knocked out the ring with a solid kick to the stomach. Shikamaru got one hit in 5 minutes but he dodged easily. Nori was sure he wasn't even trying. Sai got 5 hits in 5 minutes using his wooden sword. Shino got 2 hits in before he got his bugs to drain Mizuki's Energy and Iruka took his place. Chouji got 3 hits in 5 minutes before he got knocked out the ring and he stood up shrugging and opened a bag of chips.

"Hina, You're next" Iruka said barely out of breath. Hina stood before Iruka and waited for him to finish his count down. She charged at him head on. She feigned like she was gonna punch him in the face and when he block her other hand darted out coming in contact with his stomach. He stumbled back from the blow and She didn't give him time to gain back his equilibrium before she launched at him with a round house kick to the face knocking him out the ring

"Two hits in 30 seconds. Do I pass sensei?" Hina asked tucking her hands in her pockets. Iruka couched rubbing the bruise on his face after he stood up.

"Y-yeah...Ina. you're up next" He said motioning for Mizuki to take his place. Mizuki glared at him but took his place on the mat anyway.

"Go!" Mizuki yelled getting ready. As soon as the word left his lips he felt a exploding pain between his legs. "AAH" He screamed falling to the ground holding himself. His face was bright red with pain and Ina grinned down at him

"Pass?" She asked innocently. Mizuki nodded rolling over still holding his aching genitals. Most males looked on with Horror and Iruka gulped writing something down on his clipboard

The students watched with amusement and the Teacher's argued about who would fight with Nori.

"My BALLS hurt!" Mizuki snarled glaring at his long time partner. Iruka shrugged his shoulders

"So? Get your ass up there. I fought everyone else" Iruka said in a nonchalant tone

"THAT IS A LIE!" Mizuki screamed and Iruka glared darkly

"Mi...Zu...Ki..." He drawled slowly and Mizuki gulped turning quickly on his heel and making his way up facing a impatient Nori.

"U-um. 3..2...1...Start!" He said weakly.

Nori tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest. Mizuki sighed and ran towards her intent on making the first move. Nori smirked meeting him half way there slamming her fist in his with a sickening crunch. She kneed him in the gut and kicked him away from rolled off the mat unmoving.

Iruka winced "You pass Nori" He said going over to help his friend. "Everyone take break. I'm gonna go take Mizuki to the hospital and I'll be back"

 **-An Hour Later-**

Iruka came back an hour later with a bandage on his face.

"Mizuki's fine everyone. I'm gonna go to another room and I'll call your names to come take the last part of the exam." Iruka said calling the first student who happened to be Aburame Shino.

Soon enough the classroom air was filled half gloomy and half cheerful. Students were whooping loudly and hugging each other. Some were consoling each other bawling their eyes out.

"WE WOOOOOON" Kiba whooped loudly tossing himself on the desk grinning widely. Shino offered the tiniest of smiles and Shikamaru offered his own small smile while grunting a loud troublesome. Chouji and Kiba bounced around hugging each other. Nori high-fived all the boys and hugged the other two girls who were wearing their own wide smiles.

Iruka came in with a box full of Ninja bands of all colors. Students made a bee line to get theirs and proudly showed them off to each other

Nori's was black and wrapped around her waist like a belt. Hina tied her's around her neck and left it hanging their loosely. Ina pushed her bangs out of the way and tied her's to her forehead.

"How does it look?" Nori asked looking down at the Band around her waist.

"I like it. Mine just feels comfortable around my neck" Hina commented adjusting her band a little

"It looks good like that." Ina said laying her bangs over eye again. If anyone noticed it they didn't comment.

"Looks most of us passed today. And for those of you did, I'm so proud of you. I hope you grow up to be Ninja's that Konoha can be proud of." Iruka said smiling at all the students.

"That goes without saying" Sai commented and the others grinned in affirmative

"So. Those of you who passed, come back in three days I will announce the teams. And those of you who did not pass come back next week" Iruka stated before leaving the classroom after saying his final goodbyes.

 **\- That's all for this Chapter. I will put the death of Mizuki in the next chapter. I dunno. I just didn't feel right putting it in this chapter. It was such a happy chapter! -Celebrates Genin Exams-...Anyway. I hope it's not to short. I will come out with chapter 4 soon enough! Thanks Guys! xxxx -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girls walked down the Empty Konoha streets worn out from a day of celebrating. They giggled and shoved each other while making jokes. Suddenly Nori's blue eye turned blood red with a slit for a pupil.

"Kurama-Sensei" Nori mumured as the other girl's eye with red ring around it began glowing though you couldn't see it. A Smooth voice floated into their heads

"How's Konoha my lovely students?" Kurama asked

"Hi Kurama-Sensei" Hina and Ina chorused

"It's good. No one knows who we are yet. And we just passed the Genin exams" Nori informed her mentally.

"Good. Make me proud" She told them and the connection cut off and Nori's eyes went back to it's bright blue color.

"It's been awhile since that happened" Hina commented. Nori was about to comment but her nose caught a smell. She stopped walking and sniffed the air.

"Do you guys smell that?" She asked and Hina and Ina stopped and breathed in deeply.

"I smell blood, snakes, and a hyuuga" Ina said. Nori snapped into action

"Get the hokage and meet me in the forest" She shot off before the girls could question. Ina followed after her quickly. Hina huffed but turned on her heel and practically flew through the streets of Konoha to get to the Hokage's tower.

Nori stood on a tree branch and watched as two jonin's fought of Mizuki with great effort. The female Jonin was breathing heavily as she dodged Mizuki's attacks with what looked like most of her energy. The male Jonin whom Nori recognized as Iruka; her teacher, was hiding behind a tree trying to get a clean shot at Mizuki.

Finally, the female jonin uppercut Mizuki in his chin and the scroll flew off his back. Iruka caught it in mid-air and strapped it to his own back.

"Go Iruka! I got this!" The female called ducking another attack from Mizuki. Iruka hesitated for a second but then he nodded

"I'll get back-up right away" He called back getting ready to jump away. Nori took this time to jump down.  
"No need Iruka-sensei. I got this" Nori said cracking her knuckles. Mizuki hit the female jonin in the face making her fly back. He grinned cockily at Nori

"What can a little brat like you do?" He asked smugly. She grinned

"A lot" She said getting into a fight stance. They moved in the blink of an eye. They moved so fast at one of another that Iruka couldn't see them anymore except for the sparks that their weapons made when clashed together.

Nori flew back from Mizuki landing on a tree branch. She noticed with a sense of satisfaction that the traitor was breathing heavily. Sweat was building up on his face as he glared at her.

"Not so cocky now are we, Orochimaru servant?" She taunted with a devil may care grin. Mizuki glared harder

"Shut up!" He growled getting his weapon ready

"Face it Mizuki. You're nothing but Orochimaru's little bitch" She cackled as he launched at her angrily. His movements were wild and predictable.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He screamed swiping at her with his kunai left and right. She dodged easily with her hands in her pockets. "STAND STILL" He continued screaming with trying to hit her. He was tackled from his right landing harshly on the floor. He was almost to his feet before a impact to his stomach sent him sprawling. He was suddenly held down by a foot standing harshly on his head.

"Stand still scum" Nori hissed as the Hokage appeared.

"Mizuki, you are arrested for treason. You will be sent the criminal containment center called Blood Prison" The Hokage announced puffing on his pipe. Anbu surrounded Mizuki as one of them enclosed him in a wooden box for transport.

"Good Job all of you. Iruka and Katja, meet me in my office. You girls get some sleep" The hokage said disappearing. Kakashi ruffled Nori's hair and gave the three of them a eye smile.

"See you guys tomorrow" He said waving and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 **-Morning-**

"I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU NORIKO!" Sasuke shrieked loudly at around 12 pm. Mikoto looked at the ceiling and then glanced at Fugaku who rose a eyebrow.

There was a loud crash and bang followed by loud laughter. Feet thumped down the steps as a shot of gold burst into the kitchen. Noriko Yakushi stood to her full height dressed in casual shorts and tank-top.  
"Morning Auntie Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku!" She grinned with her hands on her hips.

"Morning Nori. What did you do?" Mikoto asked her scooping eggs onto plates.

"Oh you know. Dyed Sasuke's hair pink" She said nonchalantly like it was nothing. Sasuke stalked into the kitchen glaring angrily at the innocent looking blonde.

"I'm gonna fucking murder you!" He snarled clenching his fist. Mikoto and Noriko burst into laughter as his looks. Sasuke with pink hair could not be taken seriously.

Noriko wiped tears from her eyes as she tried to stand up straight. Sasuke was seething with anger. His face was pink that contrasted with his hair. There was a flash of white light in front of Sasuke's face. He glanced up to see his father standing there with a camera.

"For blackmail." Fugaku said simply as he hand the picture to his giggling wife who upon seeing the picture burst into another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to take you seriously sasgay" Noriko said rubbing her tummy which was hurting from all her laughter.

Sasuke knew it was no point in arguing with his mother and father for the picture. He just turned to Noriko and glared once again

"Is this permanent?" Sasuke growled out the question and pointed to the monstrosity that was now his hair.

"I don't know, it is?" She shrugged with a smug look. Sasuke had a complete look of horror and darted up the the stairs but not before Ina and Hina came through the door and saw a flash of pink.

"What the hell was that?" Ina question stepping into the kitchen. Mikoto held a hand over her mouth as she handed the girls the picture, they took one look at the picture and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Fugaku snorted softly and dove right back into his book.

 **~!~Three days later~!~**

Hina stood in the kitchen buttering up toast for the other girls. She fastened her ninja band around her neck. She shoved a piece of her toast in her mouth and tossed one at Ina who had just walked into the kitchen. Ina held it in her mouth as she braided her hair into a thick braid over her shoulder. Nori appeared from nowhere and reached over Hina and grabbed the last piece of toast

"Let's go before we're late" Hina said leaving out the house first. Nori locked up the door as they walked down the street side by side towards the academy.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!" Iruka shouted angrily. Everyone scrambled towards their seats. Only a couple in the back laughed at the stupidity of the students.

"Now. I'm very proud of you guys and I'm going to miss you guys even though you're dirty bastards and you talk to much" Iruka sniffed dramatically as the students laughed. "I had lots of fun teaching you guys and I'm gonna have fun teaching the younger siblings of you guys that have siblings.. I hope you all become succesful ninja's of the leaf and don't forget what you've been taught and don't forget your ninja way." Iruka paused to look into the eyes of all his students. He smiled again. "Now. I'll announce the teams."

"Team Seven: Yakushi Nori, Yakushi Ina, Yakushi Hina. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." He announced and the girls high-fived each other. "Team Eight: Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Shimura Sai. Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi" Kiba whooped loudly and clapped the sleeping Nara on the back harshly. "Team Ten: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Akimichi Chouji. Sarutobi Asuma is your sensei." Shino and Chouji made noises of disapproval. Sakura howled at not being put on a team with Sasuke. "Team Eleven is Uchiha Sasuke, Cho Rika and Cho Yukio. Your sensei is Ebisu Hiroku" Iruka trailed on with the rest of his teams

Sasuke turned to face the brown haired twins in the back. Rika and Yukio Cho were from some non-important family that hardly had any ninja's. Yuki stood around 5'6 in height with spiky black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were narrow and green in color. Rika looked exactly like her brother but her hair reached the middle of her back and her eyes were wider. She stood at a height of 5'3 and gave Sasuke what seemed like a flirty look but made her look like a constipated whore. Sasuke sighed. He'd never be able to avenge his clan at this point.

Nori shook her head "I almost feel sorry for him" she murmured to her group of friends. They watched as Sakura and Rika fought over him while he and Yuki glared at each other.

"Almost.." Ina whispered laughing silently.

They leaned against the walls together waiting for their teachers.

 **Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm sorry it's short. I'm sorry I'm late. I've had writers block because my storyline is almost completely different. And I'm sorry if I made the teams confusing. They were confusing me a lot and it took me forever to figure out how to put the teams together. I'm pretty sure they don't make sense. Whatever, I'm trying. And yea. I'm not gonna kill Mizuki but he's gonna pretty irrelevant and this may be the only chapter that you'll see him.**

 **~Chiyo Chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hatake Kakashi was late.

But when wasn't he late?

He sat in a tree holding his precious book in his hands but he wasn't focused on it. He was focused on the three girls that were gonna be in his team. His mind drifted off to first Ino. She came from a well built family. Her father was from the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Inoichi was one of the strongest ninjas of this village and he was also on the council.

He knew that Ino used to fawn over the Uchiha prodigy until she'd met Noriko. Noriko knocked some sense into her literally and after that she'd forgotten all about him and spent more of her time hanging out with more decent people and taking her studying seriously.

Next he thought about Hinata. The weak shy heiress of the Hyuga clan grew up to be a beautiful confident young girl. The only people who really had faith in Hinata was her uncle and her mother. Kakashi knew that Hiashi had faith and compassion in his heart for his daughter but his pride refused to let him show it. Hence why the Hyuga grew unable to speak up for herself and it stunted her growth, until like Ino, met Noriko who broke her out of her shy shell.

Noriko was a bubbly loud brat with a smile and heart of gold. He always had a soft spot for her especially since she was his precious teachers daughter. She always had a way with words and people loved her extremely loud personality. Even the cold hyuga leader had a soft spot for her even though he refused to show it.

He had to admit, he worried day and night for the three of them when Itachi left with them. But it seemed as though Itachi took good care of them even though he knew that it wasn't possible that Itachi took care of three young girls by himself and he must have had help. The girls weren't willing to share so no one asked.

Kakashi sighed softly to himself, it seemed out of character for him but no one else was around. He shut his book firmly and tucked it gently into his pouch and tapped it once or twice. It was just getting to the good part but he was already two and a half hours late, but that he cared. He probably should have but he didn't.

He'd already seen both Asuma, Kurenai and Ebisu walk out with their students. Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and glanced at the tree where Kakashi was before he walked away with a firm shake of his head. Kakashi wasn't trying to be discreet so it wasn't surprising that Asuma felt his presence or his distinct chakra rather.

Kakashi was going to jump down from the tree but another thought stopped him. What kind of test should he give the girls? He tried to think of something else interesting but he didn't want to break the traditional bell test but he didn't really feel like it. He decided he'd hang out with the girls today, probably after they kicked his ass for being late. With a lazy shrug, Kakashi thought that would be okay too.

He jumped down from tree and lazily shoved his hands into his pocket and he walked carelessly into the academy. He poked his head cheerfully into their classroom and chirped out a 'Hi' before three sets of angry eyes landed on him. He slipped into the room and laughed joyfully.

"Sorry. I was helping a old lady across the streets with her 14 hundred thousand cats and grocery bags combined." Kakashi just slipped out one of his traditional lies with a small shrug. He couldn't but laugh and scratch the back of his head sheepishly when Noriko yelled at him for being a liar.

He led the girls outside making small talk.

"I don't really feel like making you do the test today, so we can hang out and get to know each other more. Maybe that'll help me make the test more interesting." Kakashi explained as he led them to one of the most popular dango shops around.

"Hm okay. It's almost evening time because of you anyway." Ina said, rolling her eyes. Kakashi chuckled as they took a seat and ordered.

"Mkay. Tell me your names, dislikes, likes, and dreams for the future." Kakashi commanded and the girls leaned on their hands and stared at him expectantly before he just sighed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes but you don't need to know them and same with my dislikes. And my dream is to have a dream." Kakashi did have a dream but he didn't like to talk about it. He eye smiled at them and they all sighed while giving each other identical exasperated glances.

"My name is Noriko Yakushi. I like ramen, cooking, training, pranking people. I dislike vegetables, sound, and arrogant people. And my dream is to be hokage." Noriko was the first to speak up. Kakashi rose an invisible eyebrow. He wondered if by Sound she mean't the Hidden Village of the Sound. He was curious of course but he didn't question it.

"Interesting Nori. Pig, you're next." Kakashi was an asshole and he loved it. Ina growled at him but she spoke next

"My name is Ina Yakushi and I like drawing, training and dancing. I dislike spicy foods, Sound, and liars and traitors. My dream is to serve and protect the strongest person in this village with my life and also become the strongest in my clan.." Ina glanced at Noriko with a meaningful look but the girl didn't notice at she looked at the dango distastefully before picking up some and taking a tiny bite.

"My name is Hina Yakushi, I like reading, knitting, and sweets. I dislike pork, raddish, Sound, and liars and traitors. My dream is the same as Ina's. I also dream to prove a point to my cousin." She spoke the last part in a low voice as so that the people passing by couldn't hear. Kakashi was silent for awhile before he nodded his head.

"Good dreams. All of you." He stared at his share of dango before requesting that it be packaged for a to go plate. He chuckled as he watched the girls visibly deflate as they wanted to see his face. Everyone did. Even the hokage couldn't remember the last time he saw Kakashi's face. Sometimes he was sure he was a child the last time he saw it.

Kakashi never had a reason for not showing his face but after covering it so long it felt weird to show it to anyone so he never did and it never came up. No one had the heart to ask, they just waited patiently.

After talking for some hours, the girls and Kakashi parted ways. He waved cheerfully and told them to meet up at 9 but they promised they'd be three hours late. It was no point in coming early anyway.

Kakashi carried his dango box down the streets that were starting to get quiet as shops began closing. He briefly stopped by Anko's house and left the box at her door before making his way to his house but he didn't go inside. He climbed up the side and sat down pulling out his book and opening it up to it's marked page. He tried to get into it but for some reason, he really couldn't.

 **I don't really have an explanation as to why I've taken so long to update. Kill me if you wish. I'm sorry. -bows-**

 **Ririchiyo-Chan**


	6. AN

Heller fellow people on fanfiction

I'm not abandoning this story. I can't do that. However I'm not happy with it. I'm one of those people that is never satisfied with what I write and i can't change that. I need to stop, I know. But I don't have anymore inspiration, I feel like the story is cliche and I feel like it's moving too fast. The ideas I had for this story seemed out of place and all over the place at the same time.

I'm keeping it up if more people would like to read it but i won't be updating. Until I can map out how i really want this to go and be satisfied with it, i won't be continuing. And if anyone would like to take this story, they can have it but until then I'm not abandoning it I'm just putting it on hold. I probably won't be able to forget about it until i do something about it.

I will be posting new stories (mostly one-shots) and I hope that you guys can enjoy those. Thanks so much for supporting it. The support came from out of nowhere and I wasn't expecting it and It got overwhelming because I feel bad for not updating and some people seemed to really like it so much. Thank you so much.

Hugs and kisses

The Author


End file.
